


In Which Ako and Rinko are Woken Up by their Very Excited Daughter

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Married RinAko [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: A sequel to my last fic. Ako, Rinko, and their kid enjoy Christmas morning.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Married RinAko [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In Which Ako and Rinko are Woken Up by their Very Excited Daughter

As had become tradition in the Kuramoto household, Ako and Rinko were awakened on Christmas morning by their very excited daughter.

“Mom! Queen mother! Santa came last night, and now it’s time for the advent of his presents!”

Rinko slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark. Al least falling asleep on the couch meant that she didn’t have to get up and walk downstairs to see her daughter open her presents this year.

“Good morning, Mako. Could you turn on the lights,” Rinko asked while petting her adorably yawning wife’s head, “And you can just call me mommy, you know.”

“But queen mother is super amazing, so your highness deserved just as much respect as any other queen out there,” Mako replied while flipping the light switch.

“I’m pretty sure even queen Elizabeth’s kids call her something casual, you know,” Rinko pointed out.

“Well then, Queen Rinrin deserves _even more_ respect that any other queen,” Ako said sleepily, “Good morning, your majesties. I’ll start getting breakfast ready. What do you want, my little princess of darkness?”

“Grinch waffles!” Mako replied without hesitation.

“…I really need to learn to search for that Grinch waffle iron on Christmas eve. Do you want chocolate chips?” Ako asked.

“Can we have colorful gems of, um…

“Of sinfully chocolatey sweetness?” Rinko suggested to her daughter.

“Yeah, that!”

“Of course,” Ako said, getting off of the couch.

“Could you make some hot chocolate, too?” Rinko requested.

“Anything for you, Rinrin,” Ako answered.

As Ako started searching for flour, M&Ms, cocoa powder, and a neon green waffle iron, Mako walked over to the Christmas tree.

“Now that we’re all awake, can I open my presents now?” Mako asked, jumping up and down.

“Opening presents while your poor mom slaves away in the kitchen? What a cruel demon princess you are,” Ako complained lightheartedly, “But I guess Santa did decide you deserved them.

“Don’t worry, mom, I’ll get you your present, too,” Mako said, grabbing two presents and running into the kitchen.

“Thanks, princess, Let’s see what’s inside,” Ako replied.

Mako looked at the perfectly wrapped present in her hands with a bit of sorrow tinging her joy. The wrapping paper had many adorable reindeer, and the child knew that not all of them would survive.

“Hooved messengers of Santa, your sacrifice shall not be in vein,” Mako swore solemnly, and then she dramatically ripped open the packaging, gasping when she saw what was inside.

“Dance 4 Dangerous Jack 3! I’ve really been wanting to try out this game. Thank you, Santa! Mom, can I play this on your computer sometime? I heard the raytracing graphics were actually really good on this.”

As Ako opened her own gift, with only slightly more care than her daughter, she gasped as well.

“A Pvidia 3080 super duper edition! How were you even able to find such a rare artifact of unparalleled power. Thank you Rinri- uh, Santa Claus,” Ako exclaimed, “Little demon, I’ll help you swap out your graphics card with the one that I’ve been using until now.”

“Thanks mom! Should we see what Queen Mother got now?” Mako asked.

“Sure, my demon spawn, but give me a moment to get the hot chocolate ready,” Ako replied.

When Ako and Mako went back to the living room, mugs of warm and sweet chocolate in their hands, they found Rinko asleep. Ako have her a gentle kiss and set down the hot chocolate.

“Let’s let Rinrin rest; We can just reheat the hot chocolate when she’s up. For now, do you want to help me make sure there’s a waffle waiting for her?” Ako asked her daughter.

“Of course! It is my duty to serve queen mother. What shall we empower her waffles with?”

“Rinrin’s always been a fan of toffee… I think we have some candy bars that we can crush up and put in the batter.”

And so went another relaxing Christmas morning for Ako, Rinko, and Mako.

**Author's Note:**

> The Grinch waffle maker is a real thing. My family owns one, or at least did at some point. Unfortunately, instead of a grinch face or something, the waffles just have a spiral pattern. BTW, if you have a waffle maker and want to experiment by adding chocolate chips into your waffles, I recommend a layer of batter both below and above the chips. This slightly reduces how much you have to clean the waffle maker. 
> 
> Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


End file.
